


Unexpected

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Harry Hook One Shots [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: You and Harry have always been… close, but nobody knew you were this close. After you get hurt, both you and Harry are in for a big surprise





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Um… I’m sure there might be something, but I’m not 100% sure. You may want to make sure you have some tissues handy, it does get seriously fluffy lol. Also, I wasn’t sure about the ending, hopefully it’s okay.

Sneaking around on the Island is the norm. Nobody wants to draw attention to themselves at the best of times, but at night it always seems that little more treacherous somehow… except when in reality all you wanted was some peace to spend time alone with Harry. Nobody knew that you and Harry were together, you’d pass flirty glances towards each other during the day when you thought nobody would notice, but at night all bets were off. The two of you would sneak off the ship and down to the quiet cove away from the rest of the Isle. You’d spend the nights together sharing dreams and each other until light threatened to break leaving you both rushing back to the ship and your separate lives again with rushed promises to meet again the next night.

If anyone had their suspicions about you and Harry they knew better than to ever voice them for fear of the First Mates hook finding its way across their throat. Even Uma never mentioned anything about the two of you, although she had more than once watched you both sneak off together only to return just before day break with swollen lips, messy hair and you wearing his jacket, only to quickly throw it to him as you approached the ship. She hadn’t been able to stop herself smiling watching how happy you and Harry made each other. In her eyes, if anyone on this island deserved a Happily Ever After it was you and Harry.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

To everyone else, everything seemed normal, but you noticed something off about the way Harry was acting and it was worrying you. Uma had him keeping watch over the King while everyone waited for that little witch Mal to come back with Fairy Godmother’s wand, but that wasn’t the problem. The way Harry was pacing was. From your position on the ship, you could see that Harry was talking as he paced, his head low, only occasionally looking up, when he did he would immediately search you out… It was like he was worried about you in whatever this situation was.

You were brought out of your thoughts when you saw Mal and her friends walking towards the ship.

“Heads up!” you called out. “They’re here!”

Harry’s head snapped towards your direction, before following your gaze to watch them approach. He pulled Ben away from the mast, whispering something to him as they walked towards the plank. You shook your head to clear your mind and jumped down from your perch. As soon as your feet touched the deck you felt a sharp pain in your stomach. Biting your lip you tried to ignore it and focus on your orders.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Things hadn’t gone according to Uma’s plan… the wand was a fake! That little witch had tricked us again! Now all hell had broken loose around the dock and on the ship. The clang of swords clashing echoed in the air. You were fighting that runt Carlos when you felt another sharp pain that caused you to falter slightly and he managed to slip away from you, towards where Harry and Jay were.

“Harry! Behind you!”

Gripping your stomach you rushed towards them, trying to trip Carlos to stop him reaching Harry. Harry momentarily looked towards you and, seeing the look of pain on your face, lost his grip on his hook allowing Jay to take it and dangle it over the edge of the dock.

“{Y/N}!” Harry called out.

“I’m fine. Get your hook back!” you replied running passed him in pursuit of Carlos.

Harry was in two minds whether to follow you or get his hook, eventually choosing to listen to you and retrieve his precious hook. You managed to corner Carlos against the ship.

“Gotcha now pup,” you smirked, holding your sword towards his throat.

You didn’t see the kick coming, only felt it when it connected sharply with your stomach. You crumpled to the ground in agony, a silent scream passing your lips. You stayed curled up on the ground as everyone rushed passed you to make their getaway.

Suddenly everything went quiet… The VKs had made their escape, taking the king back with them… Uma had stormed off to her room on the ship… Everyone else sat dejected on the ship… You slowly tried to move, but every time you did another sharp pain shot through you, causing you to cry out, tears streaming down your face in fear.

“{Y/N}?”

“H-Harry?” you gasped out. “H-help me…”

Harry dropped down in front of you, his body shaking in a mix of fear and cold from the water.

“{Y/N}! What happened darlin’?”

“I… I don’t know… It… it h-hurts H-Harry,” you cried, wrapping your arms around yourself.

“It’s okay love, I’ve got yeh.”

Harry carefully tried to see if you were cut anywhere before trying to help you stand. As soon as you tried to move you screamed in pain. Harry froze in shock before quickly, and carefully scooping you up in his arms.

“It’s alrigh’ love.”

He started to carefully carry you back onto the ship.

“Harry, what’s wrong with {Y/N}?” asked Gil as Harry boarded the ship with you in his arms.

“I don’t know,” growled Harry. “Go get Doc.”

“You mean… F-Facilier?” whimpered Gil.

“Yes! Go… NOW!” yelled Harry.

Gil whimpered and rushed off the ship, he was more scared of Harry right now than the evil Voodoo Witch Doctor to argue. Once Gil was out of sight Harry slowly carried you towards his room. He was almost there when Uma stormed out of her room, only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw Harry carrying you, you curled up crying, holding your stomach.

“What happened?” questioned Uma.

“I… I don’t know. She’s in a lot of pain and I… I don’t know what ta do,” confessed Harry, his voice cracking as he tried to hold in his emotions in front of his captain.

“I’ll send Gil to get Facilier.”

“I already sent ‘im,” nodded Harry.

“Good,” nodded Uma. “Go lay her down, and Harry…”

“Yeah?”

“She’s gonna be okay.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded, walking passed Uma and down to his room. Harry kicked the door open to his room and carried you over to his bed. You cried out as he carefully laid you down. Harry gently sat on the edge of the bed behind you and ran his hand slowly through your hair to try and calm you.

“It’s gonna be okay love, the doc’s on his way. He’ll stop it hurting, I promise yeh,” he whispered rubbing your back.

You looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, you could see he was just as scared as you were. Shakily you reached your hand out towards him, Harry immediately took your hand in his and squeezed it lightly before lifting it to his lips and kissing your fingers softly, a few of his tears brushing your knuckles.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he whispered. “I’m not gonna let anything take yeh away from me. I… I can’t lose yeh {Y/N}… I won’t lose yeh… I… I love yeh.”

“I… I love.. y-you too,” you whimpered trying to sit up to wipe away his tears, pain ripping through your stomach again.

“Don’t try and move love,” Harry said quickly, letting go of your hand and trying to get you to lay back down again when he saw what you were trying to do.

Harry leant down and gently kissed the top of your head just as there was a knock on the door before it was slowly pushed open.

“Harry? Doc’s here,” said Uma, quietly.

She stepped aside, pushing the door open further and Dr Facilier slinked into the room. You tensed in a mix of fear and pain as you looked over at him. Harry, sensing your nervousness kissed the top of your head again to reassure you.

“He’s the only one who can help love,” Harry whispered. “It’ll be okay.”

“Hook,” sneered Facilier. “I hear you need my help.”

“Just help {Y/N},” said Harry, turning his attention to the witch doctor. “I don’t care what it costs me, just help her.”

“Anything…?” mused Facilier.

“Harry don’t…” you whimpered.

“It’s okay love,” Harry said, getting up from your side. “I know what I’m doing, and yeh worth it.”

Harry didn’t take his eyes off Facilier as he walked over to him.

“Help her… and I’ll do whatever yeh need me ta.”

“Deal,” smirked the Doctor. “Now, out.”

“Harry…”

“I’ll be right outside this door darlin’. I’m not going too far,” he said, turning back to you. “I promise I won’t leave.”

You bit your lip as you nodded. Harry blew you a kiss as he slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry had sunk to the floor the second the door closed and burst into tears. Gil and Uma looked at him in shock. In all the years they’d known him they had never seen him like this. They both quickly sat either side of him and wrapped their arms around him.

“She’s going to be okay, Harry,” whispered Uma.

“What… what if she’s not?” he asked sadly.

“There’s plenty of other girls on the island,” offered Gil, earning him a slap round the back of the head from Uma.

“How about you go take the rest of the crew to the Chip shop out of the way?” hissed Uma, through gritted teeth.

“I… Oh… Yeah… Okay,” gushed Gil, quickly getting up and rushing away.

Uma shook her head as she watched him.

“That boy really needs a filter between his brain and his mouth,” she sighed.

Harry’s sniffles next to her brought her back to him. Uma wasn’t one for emotions, she’d spent her whole life trying to hide her own and wasn’t keen on helping others with theirs, but there was something about seeing her first mate, her friend, completely broken that awoke something in her.

“Harry? Listen to me. {Y/N} is one of the toughest we have on this crew, and she is going to be fine. Sure Facilier is a nutjob, but he’s a damn good doctor. He’s gonna fix whatever is going on with her and she is going to be fine, you hear me?”

Harry nodded slightly, his body shaking with the sobs he’s trying to hold in.

“She means a lot to you, doesn’t she?” probed Uma.

Again Harry nodded.

“She’s who you’ve been sneaking off with, isn’t she?”

Harry’s head snapped up to look at Uma. Uma chuckled at his expression.

“Yeah, you’re busted,” she smiled. “I’ve known for months Harry.”

“I…I…”

“It’s okay. I’m not mad… Actually, I kinda understand why the two of you have kept it quiet. Good things on this island get ruined, but what you two have… it doesn’t deserve to be ruined. She makes you happy and you deserve that.”

“I love 'er,” said Harry, with a soft smile. “I’ve… I’ve never felt like this before… I don’t… I don’t want ta lose her Uma…”

“And you’re not going to! Stop thinking like that!”

Harry rested his head against the door, biting his lip. He could still hear your soft whimpers and it was killing him. He’d give anything to take your pain as his own.

“You want anything to eat?” Uma asked.

“I promised her I’d stay here…”

“I’ll bring you both something back,” smiled Uma, standing up. “Just remember, she’s going to be fine, Harry.”

Harry nodded slightly, turning to press his ear against the door. Uma sighed and walked away to head to the chip shop. She really hoped that she was right and that you were going to be okay… for Harry’s sake.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry wasn’t sure how long he stayed sat against the door, it felt like days but was possibly only a few hours. He’d wanted to bust through the door a few times when he’d heard you screaming his name, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good, he just had to trust Facilier. It’d been quiet for a while when Uma had come back with some food for him, but the tray was still sat where she’d left it, untouched.

Uma sighed as she walked out of her room and saw Harry still sat in the same spot. The sun was starting to come up and it looked as if he hadn’t slept all night.

“Harry?” she said softly. “Why don’t you try and get some sleep?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’ll be no good to {Y/N} if you’re dead on your feet…”

“I said I’m fine!” he snapped, looking up at her with red-rimmed eyes. “I promised I’d be here and that’s what I’m gonna do.”

Harry jumped to his feet as he heard the door next to him creak open.

“How is she?”

“See for yourself,” smiled Facilier. “Oh, and don’t worry about a charge… this time.”

Harry didn’t need telling twice as he rushed into the bedroom. He froze as the door clicked closed behind him and his eyes fell upon you laid on his bed, the sheets around you stained with blood.

“{Y-Y/N}?” he whispered, his voice trembling in fear.

Slowly you turned your head to face him, the dim dawn light catching the tears in your eyes.

“H-Harry?”

“I’m here,” he gushed, rushing to your side, gently wrapping his arms around you and burying his face against your neck. “I’m here. I was so scared that I’d lost yeh.”

“Harry? I… I have to tell you something and… and please… please don’t hate me,” you said, fighting back your tears.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting on the bed next to you, his eyes searching yours.

Biting your lip, you turned your head away from him and gently moved the blanket from your side. Harry’s gaze followed your movements. His eyes grew wide and he was sure that for a second his heart stopped as he looked at the blanket next to you.

“Is… is…?” stuttered Harry, his mind racing. “We…?”

You nodded as your tears began to fall. You covered your face with your hands, not wanting to watch Harry walk out. Instead, Harry surprised you by gently leaning over you and carefully picking up the blanket, holding it close against his chest. As Harry looked down his own tears began to cascade down his cheeks again, a soft smile pulling on his lips. He carefully used his hand to move the blanket slightly to look at the tiny face peering back up at him.

“H-hi there,” he said softly. “I… I’m yeh dad.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I don’t understand why the band isn’t out here,” complained Doug. “The band is always out here for new arrivals to Auradon.”

“Yes, usually they are,” said Ben. “But loud noises aren’t exactly going to be welcome for at least one of the new arrivals.”

“You haven’t even told us who’s coming,” pointed out Mal.

“It’s just … some kids who really needed to get off the island,” said Ben, not wanting to give anything away.

“Do your parents know who they are?”

“Yes. It was actually on my mother’s orders that we got them off the island as soon as possible.”

Before anyone else could ask anything, the limo began to pull into the drive. Once it stopped the driver opened the door and out jumped Dizzy Tremaine.

“Dizzy!” squealed Evie, rushing up to hug the young girl.

“I still don’t…,” started Mal, before she suddenly stopped seeing the distinctive red jacket of Harry Hook. “You let Harry come here?”

“Not just Harry, and there is a reason for it,” said Ben.

Everyone’s eyes turned back to the limo as Harry helped you out of the limo, everyone’s gaze suddenly pulling to the small bundle in your arms.

“No way,” gasped Carlos.

“I’m so glad you could all make it,” smiled Ben, shaking Harry’s hand.

“Thank yeh for getting us out of there, like yeh promised,” smiled Harry, wrapping his hand around your shoulders. “We owe yeh.”

“Everything is all set up for the three of you,” said Ben, hugging you carefully.

“You… and Harry… and a … baby?” frowned Mal.

“Yes Mal,” you sighed. “It surprised us too, but we’re here.”

“Can I see?” asked Carlos nervously.

“Sure,” you smiled. “Actually, I should thank you Carlos. If you hadn’t kicked me, we wouldn’t have known about this little one and he might not have made it.”

“I… I… wow,” sighed Carlos. “He’s actually really cute guys.”

Evie, Jay and Lonnie walked over to see the sleepy little one.

“Really Harry?” chuckled Evie. “A jacket that matches yours?”

“Hey, people have ta know who his proud dad is,” Harry chuckled.

“I am definitely making him some new clothes,” smiled Evie.

“Congatulations… both of you,” said Jay, shaking Harry’s hand. “Anything you need, just give me a yell, okay?”

“Thank yeh,” nodded Harry.

You chuckled watching Lonnie coo over the baby.

“Watch out Jay, looks like Lonnie might want one now,” you chuckled as Jay’s face paled and he pulled Jonnie away.

Ben’s mother and father walked over to everyone. Belle immediately peeked at the tiny bundle in your arms.

“Oh you two, he is beautiful,” she smiled. “May I ask what you’ve decided to name him?”

You and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

“Benjamin Harry Hook,” said Harry with a proud smile, looking over at Ben. “After the guy who knew all along that we wanted off that island and were only following orders that we didn’t believe in.”


End file.
